Neo Girl
by 1honeydelight
Summary: She doesn't remember everything, but surely Xanxus is her Uncle. M Language and Adult humor
1. Chapter 1

**Me**: Hey guys, this is truthfully my second fan-fic but I kinda screwed up the last one by not updating

it...but I will do my best to make this fic entertaining and interesting ;) For people who don't know what the definition of Neo is..it's a combining form meaning "new," "recent," "revived," "modified,"

I think that word is quite fitting for Reborn! Don't you think? Anyways, Xanxus's relation to her will be explained later. This story has it's special twists, so I hope all who reads this will be eager to find out what.

**Disclaimer: **KHR is not owned by me. If it was, I'd have Xanxus as my wife and Hibari as my pet. So it's good that it's not mine ;)

* * *

><p>Xanxus is hot.<p>

No, not the sexy hotness, the uncomfortable feeling that he is experiencing right now as he clings

to his bedsheets with anguish. Two hours before, he had brought the whole *Gerretti family to

theirs knees for bad-mouthing the Varia. It was a light matter, but he was drunk and bored. After

some bodies were cleared, the floors mopped, new threats received, Xanxus went home and fell

on his expensive and ridiculously large bed. Everyone could tell that their leader wasn't in the

mood to joke and laugh so they kept quiet. Even the Prince himself kept his "Shishishis" on hold.

"Ahh Fuck"

Xanxus tossed and turned. Something's going to happen. He knows it. He opened his eyes

and looked at the ceiling. He usually sleeps well since nobody bothers/dares to wake him up.

But not tonight. Sleepless nights only occur when he can sense that something important will

happen to him. One of those nights occurred the day before he was momentarily frozen during the

battle of the Skys...and the rings had rejected his blood. Xanxus growled and squirmed some

more.

_Whatever's going to happen tomorrow, It can go __**kiss my ass.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Morning...<strong>

Birds were chirping, the sun was shining through his drapes. Xanxus groggily opened his eyes.

Last night's sleep wasn't the best. He glanced at his alarm clock on his dresser.

**8:33 AM**

"Ugh...I can fucking sleep longer"

He closed his eyes again and flipped over. As he started to drift off to sleep, he noticed that he

had randomly gotten _warm_ and..._snuggly_ feeling.

_What...this bed has never been so comfortable before._

Xanxus slowly opened his eyes to be staring into another pair of brown ones.

_**Stare...**_

"**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"**

Xanxus flew out of bed standing only in his boxers. The girl sat up and surveyed his room.

Xanxus was mentally freaking out. She was wearing one of his shirts!

_How drunk was I? Holy Shit, she looks younger than 18! Fuck, did I really do it with such a girl?_

"Just calm down Pops"

Right when Xanxus was going to yell again, Levi slammed open the door with his pajamas on.

"**Boss! What is it? I'll kill them!"**

Levi noticed the girl and looked at her questioningly. Since everyone in the castle heard Xanxus

yell, everyone filed in sleepily.

"Oh My God Boss!~ Who's our little guest?"

Lussuria was recently preparing breakfast until he heard Xanxus yell. Slamming everyone else to

the side, he fawned over Xanxus's "guest."

"Who the fuck is responsible for this bitch?"

Xanxus fumed thinking that they either did this on purpose, or even allowing him to do such a

thing is infuriating.

"Well it wasn't me boss, I'd never spend my fortune on women that's for sure," Spoke the

arcobaleno on the Prince's shoulder.

"Shishishi, that is because you're still a baby, Mammon."

Veins appeared on Xanxus's face. The girl sat calmly watching the whole commotion.

"Who the hell did this."

Xanxus's face could erase hell. The rest of the Varia looked clueless.

"If you bastards are innocent, then why was it possible that this girl got in unnoticed?"

"Shishishi you didn't notice either Boss, she's even in your bed."

All attention was directed back at the girl.

"Vroi Bitch, you've been silent the whole time. Speak."

"Uh...Morning."

She honestly didn't know what to say. They were so loud and even how she got there was vague.

"Vroi!, did you sleep with him or not?"

Everyone leaned in.

"I've been sleeping with him for a couple hours now."

"Aaaw she's so innocent~!"

Lussuria pinched her cheeks. Xanxus exhaled a long sigh.

"Hey, why don't you have breakfast with us sweetie?"

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast...<strong>

The girl was quietly watching Xanxus who pretended to ignore her. He chewed silently. He was

slightly pissed that he had no idea who she was and what she wanted, but he had a hangover so

he kept calm...for a while. The girl reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

"Hey Uncle, what's your name?"

**Choke. **

His eyes bulged as if he was squeezed, Xanxus continued to choke for 20 more seconds.

"The..._cough_...the fuck you talking about? Who the hell's an Uncle?"

"You are"

"Voi Boss! You never told me that you had a niece! Or a sister for that matter!"

"That's because I fucking don't damn it!"

Xanxus was trying to piece this situation together.

_Did that crazy hag(mom) have another child? It's been 18 years since I saw that bitch. Wait, if_

_she had a child during that time, it wouldn't make sense to have a daughter that's at the least 14_

_years old! THE FUCK IS GOING ON?_

The Prince noticed that the girl was trying to peel an orange.

"Shishishi! Let me help you with that."

Knives on wire appeared out of nowhere. _This girl is overstaying her welcome, why don't I scare_

_her? Shishishi~_. The knives were sent flying towards her.

She blinked unfazed and threw her orange in the air where it was sliced to shreds.

"Thanks..I think."

Lussuria watched the girl suck off the orange juice from her fingers. _So cuuuute~_

"Hey honey, what's your name?"

Everybody leaned in once again. Xanxus stopped ripping out his hair and leaned in the furthest.

"I don't remember..."

**Awkward Silence...**

"Liar! You're obviously either some spy or assassin that was sent to kill off my precious Boss!"

Levi was being his overprotective self once again.

"Hmph, a puny girl like that couldn't dream of killing the Boss, what on earth are you thinking

Levi?"

"Hey Bitch, why are you here?"

The girl looked at her "Uncle," and reached inside his shirt she was wearing.

She brought out a recent photo of himself.

"My family was shot dead. My mother gave me this picture of you as her dying will. She told me

to go find my Uncle."

"Who cares? I'm not gonna take care of a piece of trash like you. You don't even look like you're

related to me anyway."

"I beg to differ Boss, even though she seems soft spoken, she has your eyes."

"Kyaa! You're right Mammon! I want to dress her up so badly! You know, this would be like

dressing up the Boss! But he would never let me so here's my chance~!"

Lussuria disappeared leaving a puff of smoke and daisy. He was heard giggling all the way to

his room.

"Voi! Now that Lussuria's gone, let's get rid of her."

The girl stood up and glared at Squalo. Squalo faltered a bit surprised at the resemblance.

"V-voi! How dare you ask the Boss to take care of you! Leave now or die by my sword!"

"No. I don't take orders from women like you."

"Uryaa! You fucking runt!"

Squalo jumped on the table and swung his sword towards her. She dodged the attack easily while

she grabbed a fork from the table.

"Ha! You think you can defend yourself with a fork? You're so st-"

She was a blur. After her looked around to where she was. She saw an opening. She quickly

slid underneath his legs and struck.

**Silence...**

"You stabbed him in the nuts."

"SHISHISHISHI! This is so hilarious!"

Everybody at the table was speechless, well except for the Prince that is.

* * *

><p>That's the end of the first chapter! I know it's kind of weird to end right here, but I thought that having too many things happening in the first chapter is a little overwhelming. Anyways, the next chapter will have "The Girl" with a name! I already know what the name is but I wanted to make the suspense more sweet and special ;).<p>

Please look forward to the next chapter! I'll be working on that today~

Please Review~


	2. Sweet Story

**Me**: Hey everybody :) Here's the second chapter~ I'm trying to get this story moving fast so I don't become some lazy loser who doesn't update her stuff. The problem is, that after I typed this sentence, my computer charger just broke and now I'm waiting for a new one so sorry for the late release :((.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR because as I have said before, I'd have Xanxus cooking me breakfast and Hibari fetching sticks.

Anyways...on with the fic!

* * *

><p><strong>We left off with...<strong>

"_Ha! You think you can defend yourself with a fork? You're so st-"_

_She was a blur. After her looked around to where she was. She saw an opening. She quickly _

_slid underneath his legs and struck._

_**Silence...**_

"_You stabbed him in the nuts."_

"_SHISHISHISHI! This is so hilarious!"_

_Everybody at the table was speechless, well except for the Prince that is..._

**To The Present!**

"Ah...ah"

Squalo curled in the fetal position as he shivered in pain. Tears welled up in his eyes as he rocked

back and forth into fruit on the table.

"V-v-voi...k-kill her please boss."

Xanxus couldn't believe his eyes. His own boisterous commander moaning and rocking on the

table like a whipped child. This can't be right. She was lucky that Squalo underestimated her.

"Ushishishi...you'll wish you hadn't done that peasant"

Belphagor sent knives aiming for her chest. She quickly rolled off the table and dodged them. He

sent another set of knives. As she stepped backwards, she was cut by what seemed to be

invisible wires.

"Ow.."

Xanxus noticed that she was bleeding...on his favorite blouse.

"Damn trash! You're getting your shitty blood all over my favorite white shirt! It's gonna stain!"

_Blood...that's it!_

She lightly touched the wires that were digging into her shoulder. The blood made visible routes

to Bel.

"Heh."

She grabbed the same fork that she used earlier and wrapped the wires over each other tangling

them.

"All I have to do is knock these wires down..."

Bel walked backwards towards the wall.

_Uh oh...why do people easily conclude that? That cloud guardian figured that out also._

She then tugged the fork having the prince be dragged along with them into the tangled mess.

"Uhishish-ow! What an uncute girl we have here."

The prince himself has been defeated. There's no mistake. She must have gotten _some _sort of

training to have that much agility and...to be even able to **survive** this long.

"Oi girl, tell me seriously...what are you really here for?" inquired Xanxus.

_Uncle..._

"I've come to live with you Uncle. I don't have anywhere else to go. Also...I can't recall how I

even got his far."

"How in the HELL did you lose your memory anyway?"

The girl turned bright red. The color seemed unnatural against her tan skin.

"Aha...well you see, when I was climbing on your balcony, I fell and hit my head on the

balcony below."

"Oh...so that's the thump I heard last night."

Everyone turned to Lussuria who had walked in holding blinding garments in his left hand. In his

right hand he was holding a makeup kit. The rest of the Varia subconciously leaned away. As if

they were familiar with these outfits ;)

"Oh you poor thing~ No wonder you can't even remember your name! Well, looks like _**we**_have to

give her a new one!"

"Heh, how 'bout Future Baby Killer, it seems that Squalo isn't going to have any children."

"Shut the fuck up Levi! It's not like anyone would want to bare **your** children!"

During her and Bel's fight, Squalo had crawled to the fridge and gotten himself an icepack to cool

his balls. He now sits on the counter in an awkward position.

_Damn bitch nearly poked holes! _

"Ooh! Let's call her Boss Junior," Bel suggested.

"NO WAY IN HELL."

"Eeew! Those names are disgusting! How about something sweet and pleasant?~ How about...

Honey? Honey sounds sweet!"

Lussuria was swirling around the room. Everyone looked like they accepted the new name but

seemed a little dissapointed that they weren't able to name her something.._special._

"Honey...I like it."

Honey sat down in a chair a little happier.

"Hey Boss, can we keep her?" Mammon looked at Xanxus pleadingly through his cap.

"The hell? That's quite surprising to hear from you Mammon."

"Well, I was thinking it'd be nice having an errand girl. It'd save money and time."

_Sigh..._

"Fine you guys can keep it, Xanxus smirked. But you have to feed it and take it out for walks

okay?"

Honey's cheeks began to turn red again.

_He's comparing me to a dog. But am I a part of a new family now?_

"Oh that's right, I forgot. Honey dearie, why don't I give you a bandage for that gash on the side

of your head?" Lussuria asked concerned.

"Hey wait a minute, Xanxus scowled. Just what were you doing sleeping in my bed?"

* * *

><p><em>6 hours before at around 4:00 AM...<em>

_***Wheeze...wheeze***_

_After having fallen in countless traps towards the castle, Honey finally made it to the front steps._

"_I'm here! Wow...Uncle's castle is really big. Geeze if he was so rich, why didn't he _

_lend his sister some money huh? Or even said hello! Having mom shove this picture in my hands_

_wasn't the greatest way to find out that I had an Uncle..."_

_Honey looked at the castle. It seemed to be really high..._

"_How am I going to get in?"_

_She couldn't go through the front door, that would be rude at this time of morning.(LOL) Looking _

_at the stone wall of the castle, she decided that she'd climb up until she had found a ledge or a_

_window. She was very nimble and swift. She found a balcony in no time. As Honey was pulling_

_herself on the ledge, her foot slipped causing her to fall. She fell 10 feet to the balcony below._

_**THUD**_

"_Herm...what was that?" _

_Lussuria had been sleeping until he woke up crusty-eyed to a "thud."_

"_Probably Xanxus throwing stuff off his balcony again," Lussuria yawned._

_**15 Minutes of unconciousness later...**_

"_Ahh...my head hurts...what happened?" Honey pulled at her mud covered sweatshirt. _

_Ugh..gross. _

"_Huh, what's in my pocket?" _

_She pulled out a photo of a glaring man with scars. She flipped it over. The words "Uncle" were written._

"_Oh yeah, that's right," Honey said as she peered into Lussuria's window._

_I can't really see his face, but that can't be him, the man in the picture doesn't have a mohawk._

_She climbed back up to the balcony above; with more caution than last time._

"_Hmph, I just realized something. How'd I find this place?"_

_She stood still as the frightening truth started to sink in. **My god. How much did I forget?**_

"_Haha well it's not like I forgot my name or anything."_

…._**uh oh.**_

"_Gyaah it doesn't matter! I'm almost to Uncle!_

_The sliding door to his room was left wide open. She quietly walked in to hear the man groaning softly. It's him. _

_She stared for a while but then realized that she needed to change into some cleaner clothes. Looking around the_

_ room, she saw a white dress shirt on a hanger hanging over a pair of cheetah print boxers._

"_This will do...heh, nice boxers."_

_After she got dressed, Honey sat on the opposite side of Xanxus studying him._

"_Ugh...fucking trash. If you...badly, you can greet me at the gates of hell," Xanxus murmured._

_Just as Honey was getting up from the bed snickering, Xanxus grabbed her wrist. _

"_Oh shi-"_

_**snore...**_

"_Oh...he's still sleeping, she said relieved."_

_But the problem was, that Xanxus not waking up became the problem. His arm was fiercely _

_fiercely latched upon her wrist. She tried loosening his grip, but her situation became worse when_

_Xanxus pulled down her arm and started cuddling it._

"_The ring is rightfully mine!"_

"_Well, damn."_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback...<strong>

"And that's why I was in your bed."

***Snickering***

"Laugh longer and your life is reduced 100 years."

**Silence...**

"I'm going to my office, said Xanxus."

"Oh Honey! You've got to put on this dress! It'll look absolutely darling on you!"

Lussuria started chasing her around the kitchen. She managed to do five laps around the castle

until she ran face first into his kneecap.

_Mom...looks like I'll make it just fine here. With my new family._

**The sun is blinding.**

**My new family is here.**

**Laughing and smiling.**

* * *

><p>And there was a haiku for you :) Please anticipate the next chapter! Tsuna and the gang will be introduced soon!<p>

Please Review!


	3. I'm Busy

**Me: **Hey everyone, I'm so sorry it took me forever but I went on this two week trip that totally gave me no time to think or type but anyway, it's the third chapter and I'm thinking of naming the chapters after song names :)

I got this idea from reading a fanfic from Eyeshield 21. The thing is, some might be Korean songs since I listen to a lot of that. But for people who are aware, good for you!

**Lussuria: **Oh that's just wonderful! The song you're listening to right now is called_ Love Sex Magic_ though...

**Me: **Ahahaha...I don't think I'll be putting that as the chapter name...unless you guys want me to for later ;) haha I wasn't serious but hey, I could have fun typing about that!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. Why do people say that anyway? I mean, just because I wish Lussuria was my gay friend and Squalo was a woman doesn't mean that I would get what I want.

* * *

><p><strong>Baby of the Varia Day 1<strong>

_Morning..._

Honey was exploring her new room. She was given one in between Belphegor and Mammon's. At

First she was worried that she'd be bothered at night by them;(Belphegor), but she realized that

when she slept, her reflexes defended her while she slept. The prince's knives were found in her

hands when she woke up. When she went to question him, Bel eyed her warily between his bangs

adorning a band-aid on his cheek which had a sparkly princess shoe on it.

"Shishi, they were out of the crowns."

"Right..."

Her room was pretty nice. The Varia seemed to live in style. She had a crystal chandelier hanging

above a beautiful glass table. The weird thing was, that she found a container of broken pieces of

what seemed to be a robot inside a box in the corner of her closet. Scavenging inside the box, she

found some high-tech goggles;(Gola Mosca's eyes.)

"Wow it's so cool...since it's in my room I guess it's mine now."

Even though Honey was entertaining herself, there was really nothing to do. Aside from Bel being

there, everyone else left on their own missions while Xanxus stayed in his office. Honey walked

past Squalo and Levi's room. Squalo's door seemed to be made of steel. She figured that he

either kept kicking or slicing his door down. Levi's door seemed normal. Remembering what Levi

said, she didn't dare to brush against the doorknob.

_Heh, come by my room whenever you like, there's fun surprises that will **shock** you._

Coming out of her thoughts, she had reached Xanxus's office. Without thinking twice, she opened

the door.

"Hey Uncle I-"

**CRASH**

Xanxus threw his stapler at a photo of his gun.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK?" Xanxus shouted.

"I forgot. Just wanted to say hi Uncle."

"I'm not your Uncle. Anyways, I'm busy brat."

_Liar_

"There's a puddle of drool on your desk and your face is red from laying on it."

"What the hell are you? Scooby Doo? Get out of my office!" Xanxus said annoyed.

"Well if you aren't going to hang out with me, can I at least have some money? I need new

clothes."

Xanxus looked at her mud stained clothing.

"Humph fine. Do what you want."

Xanxus threw a roll of money towards her.

She took the money and headed towards the door.

"Hey Uncle...I uh.."

"Spit it out."

"I love you."

She closed the door leaving Xanxus in shock. He hasn't heard that phrase in years. The last

person who said that to him sincerely was the 9th.

_Heh..that brat. What does she think she'll get from saying that? It doesn't affect me in the least._

_Not at all. Nope._

She had to tell her remaining family that she loved them. If she lost him, there wouldn't be

anyone left. As Honey was walking down the hall, she realized something.

_Have I been speaking Italian this whole time? Wait, what's my first language anyway?_

Thinking a little, she realized that she knew English and Japanese.

_What the...why do I even know Japanese? Why don't I remember my name? How old am I anyway?_

"This whole amnesia thing is starting to piss me off."

She sighed. She's starting to act like him.

"Whatever, I need some new threads."

Honey went to town. Aside from the Varia's Headquarters being in the middle of the forest being

all creepy and old fashioned looking, the town seemed really urban.

"AAAAH! Run! Ruuuun!"

A group of people ran by screaming. The smell of smoke filled her nose. Confused, she went to

ask a lady that was hiding behind a fire hydrant.

"The beast! It came back," whispered the woman.

"What does it want?"

"We don't know. We've been throwing food at it but it ignores it as if it wants something else."

Honey walked away from the woman moving the opposite direction of where the people were

running. Then, it appeared. The image was the exact opposite of what she was expecting.

Instead of tall, hairy, and foaming at the mouth, a corgi was seen headbutting vehicles. The

animal seemed to be frantically looking for something. As it searched, it's tremendous amount of

power crushed cars and cracked the sidewalk. The animal's name escaped Honey's mouth.

"Peaches?"

The corgi's ears perked up. The animal bounded towards her with incredible speed knocking her to

the pavement. It frantically licked her face with happiness.

"Oh my god. I've forgotten that I left you here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback...<strong>

"_Uh...what town is this?"_

_Honey had no navigation skills whatsoever. It was a wonder how she even got this far._

_**Woof!**_

"_Oh yeah, that's right. I have to leave you here tonight Peaches. I heard that the castle where _

_Uncle lives in is armed with traps and dangerous men."_

_**Grrrr...**_

_Peaches bared her canines as if to message, "bring it on."_

"_Haha you know that I know that you're fully capable of taking them on. But that's the thing. I _

_don't want you to kill Uncle's friends. You're a dog from hell after all." _

_(_Author Note: Pet from hell will be explained in the future_)_

_Asking around, her and Peaches found an old couple that were more than happy to take care of _

"_the sweet little thing," until she got back.._

"_Now Peaches, if I don't come back by 12:00 AM tomorrow, I want you to come looking for me_

_ok?"_

_The hell hound stared fondly at her as if that was her answer._

"_Good girl. Just sniff for my scent if you need to find me!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Over...<strong>

"I'm so sorry that I forgot you! But I head! Anyways, why didn't you sniff for

me like I asked you?"

Looking closer at her, she noticed that her snout was covered in powder.

"Have you been digging in that poor couple's cupboards? **Sigh...** you dogs can eat yourselves to

death. But that explains why you seemed so lost."

Peaches looked like she couldn't care less about what her master was talking about. She was just

happy that she came back.

"That monster is your pet?" a voice screamed.

"Huh?"

The voice came from a man shaking in a tree among a few other civilians.

"Haha she's not a monster! She's my loyal friend!"

"Are you freaking kidding me? That "loyal friend" of yours is a **monster**! It destroyed the front

of my boutique!"

_**Monster**? How dare he? _

"Oi, how dare you call her that," Honey said glaring.

The man froze. _Those eyes._ Everyone who were able to see them were taken aback.

_Those, are the eyes of Xanxus?_

Everyone who lived in this town were fully aware of what group lived in the castle a few miles

away. Especially the cooks. More than once Lussuria had come down to their town to pick up some

lamb and spices. But even once in a while, Xanxus himself would come down and demand his food

to be prepared in front of him. Nobody has forgotten his glare. And now, there is someone else

who can almost cause the whole town to pee their pants.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. My bad! What can I do for you young lady?"

Honey looked at his damaged store.

"I'd like to help myself to your boutique if you wouldn't mind," she said smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Xanxus's Office...<strong>

Xanxus was a little shaken. Those few words had left him pissed but happy? Thinking about it more made him annoyed.

"I hate kids."

"Shishishi, do you really?"

Bel was standing outside the door.

"What is it?"

"The prince is bored."

_I hate them._

"The girl went to buy clothes," Xanxus said uninterested.

"When did she leave?"

"At around 12:00."

"That was six hours ago...the prince is borrrred."

_So fucking annoying._

* * *

><p><strong>Back in town...<strong>

Honey had found some clothes that suited her. She threw away her old attire in a burning trash

can in front of the shop; thanks to Peach's carnage. In the bag of her left hand, she carried a total

of six pairs of shoes. In her right hand, she carried two bags. Pants in one bag, and shirts

and underwear in the other. Her loyal four-legged partner received a new collar from the

mannequin in the window. She held a bag in her mouth holding accessories. Happy with herself,

Honey walked up to a mirror to look at her new clothes. Since her Uncle and his...castle-mates all

wore a black jacket with buckles and straps, she decided to at least wear a formal white blouse.

Her shorts were a faded black with a pattern of red roses that complimented her shoes.

Her clothes looked great on her, but something seemed to be missing. The owner noticed her

fidgeting in the mirror.

"Miss...is there anything I could help you with?" the man said hesitantly.

"Yeah...what's missing from this look?"

Looking around the room, the owner noticed a rack of feather hair extensions. He spotted an

extension with red feathers.

"Here, try this. This one's a clip on so you don't have to worry about braiding it in or anything."

She clipped the hairpiece in and looked in the mirror again.

"Wow thank you! It's just what it needed!"

Studying her outfit a little longer, she realized that her feathers were like the ones Xanxus had

braided at the back of his head.

_I'm glad I went all out on this. I have a feeling that I won't have much time to myself after today._

Honey started walking out of the store with Peaches and her bags when she noticed out of the

corner of her eye the owner silently weeping behind her.

_Wth? Why is he crying? Oh...my dog ruined the front of his shop and I just left with a ton of _

_expensive clothes. Well, I do have this wad of cash..._

"Here."

Honey had walked back to the owner and left the the cash that Xanxus had given her in his hands.

The man had stopped crying. He was holding 60,000 Euro. That was more than enough to pay for

the damages and clothes she had taken.

"That was for being helpful."

Honey gave him a small smile.

"Thank you...Come back anytime!"

Honey left the store and started walking back to the castle. She became exhausted carrying three

bags of clothes. Peaches walked beside her looking at her strangely.

"What? Me sweating and stumbling for the next two miles too much for you?"

Peaches set her bag down and barked at her. Honey stopped confused.

"We need to get moving Peach, if we stop I'll probably won't be able to go on!"

Just then, Peaches immediately swallowed her bag and walked up to Honey's and sucked them in

her mouth.

"What the hell?"

Peaches sensed that she had no idea what was happening and coughed up one of the bags and

swallowed it again as a demonstration.

"Oh...forgot you could do that."

**(A.N.) **Having a demon dog from hell has its twerks.

"Hey...anything you can do to get us to the castle quicker?"

The dog raised an eyebrow, because she has one, and formed a portal.

As Honey walked inside, she could hear her dog's thoughts out loud.

_I can only make portals like this twice a day. More than that, and demons from hell will _

_come through with us._

"_Hey...if you could do that then why didn't you use that to find me?"_

"_...Oh look, we've arrived!"_

* * *

><p>And that ends chapter 3! I named this chapter I'm Busy-by 2NE1...check out their music :)<p>

Again I am sorry for taking forever to update for those who care about

my story I'm sorry :( Maybe Next chapter I'll introduce Tsuna and the gang I'm not sure yet :d!


End file.
